Hunter
by LittleBabyBluebird1
Summary: The predator in love with the prey- but which one is the prey? Stelena! Please review!
1. Prologue

**Hunter**

**Whoop! Third fanfic! Please R&R and my other story 'Meet me under the apple tree' will be concluding in chapter 6, the LAST CHAPTER :D I don't own anything, only this plot! Reviews will be much appreciated!**

**PROLOGUE**

As she walked thought the forest, she soon realised that it was eerily silent. Not a bird, insect, nothing making any sound whatsoever. There was no wind yet the atmosphere was creepy. Then, suddenly, a breeze came from behind her, ruffling the tips of her silky chestnut hair. She grabbed her stake and stealthily made her way through, dodging branches of tress, and crunchy dead leaves. Suddenly, at an inhuman speed, the monster was behind her, she knew it. She swiftly turned and staked the vampire through its heart, its skin going grey and cold. She smiled at her handiwork, thinking only one thing.

.Hunter

**Sorry the prologue is so short, chapter 1 will be much longer! **


	2. Keep your friends close

**Thanks for the reviews! Inspiration: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift (I love the hunger games series too!)**

_Just close your eyes; the sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

Mystic Falls. A very old, tranquil town founded back in the 1800's. To almost all of the residents, it was just a sleepy little town in the south. But to the founding families, it was different story. In 1864, when vampires invaded the town, the families set up a council to protect people from these monsters by killing them. Now the children of the founding families are the next generation of hunters. The Lockwood's, the Gilbert's, the Forbes' and the Fell's. Unfortunately, The Fell's decided to stop being involved with what they called nonsense, the Lockwood family bore no daughters, as only the women in the families hunted, and Caroline Forbes had had a very unfortunate accident with a vampire, and didn't really get involved much anymore leaving Elena Gilbert. Elena was the most skilled of them all, she could glide through forests, and using a stake or crossbow was second nature to her. She had never even been bitten by a vampire.

That was before Stefan Salvatore came to town.

**6.00pm, Mystic Grill**

"Hey Bonnie!" Elena Gilbert called cheerily to her friend who was sitting at a table by the big window.

"Hey, 'Lena!" She relied back. "So, what do you think of the new boy at school. He's gorgeous isn't he?"

"I don't know." Elena said, concerned. "There's something off about him…" She frowned.

"Come on, Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed. "He was walking in broad daylight today; he can't be a you-know-what." She said, lowering her voice a little.

"Still…" Elena trailed off. The bell of the door sounded, and both girls' heads whipped around to find the mysterious new boy, Stefan Salvatore. He walked over to them, with a large smile planted on his face.

"Hey! Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert, right?" He asked. "We have English class together." He said, addressing Elena.

"Um... yeah." She said back coldly.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He touched her arm and she flinched at how cold his arm was. She needed to get out of here- and take Bonnie with her.

"We have to go." Elena said, standing from her chair. "Bonnie, are you coming?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Sure."

Elena led Bonnie back to her house, eager to tell her best friend her thoughts.

"He's a vampire, I know it." Elena explained.

"How can you tell?" Bonnie said, exasperated.

"I just know!" At that, Bonnie said she needed to get home, and Elena decided to write in her diary.

_Friday, 13th January, 2012 _

_A new boy came to school today, but I'm sure he's a vampire. I don't know how he could be; he was walking in the sun for goodness sake! It's impossible! But there was something off about him, and when he touched me, he was so cold. It's messing with my mind. What do I do? What would Mum do? _

_Act normal. Get to know him, then strike. _

_It's the only logical thing. _


	3. Keep your enemies closer

**Thanks for the reviews! Inspiration song: Holding a Heart- Girl Named Toby. Keep on loving Vampire Diaries!**

_I'm holding a heart, here in my hands;_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_My own work of art, here where I stand;_

_Hey, hey, hey_

"Morning Elena," Stefan Salvatore smiled as he suddenly appeared at Elena's locker. Elena decided that if she was going to put on an act, she'd better make it good. She put on a fake, toothy smile, and turned to Stefan.

"Hey! How are you finding Mystic Falls?" She asked perkily.

"Great. You seem in a better mood then yesterday!" He answered back.

"Sorry, I was, um, tired." She lied. "Anyway, I bet things will liven up now you're here!" Elena flirted. Stefan smiled.

"Do you wanna go for a walk by the waterfall tonight?" He asked.

"Sure!" This would be the perfect time for Elena to strike. "See you at 7.00?"

"Great!" Elena smiled once he had walked away. This would be perfect.

The waterfall looked breathtaking. The light summer sky shined onto the clear, sparkling water and the late sun warmed Elena's back. Daisy's and buttercups swayed in the warm breeze, the lush green grass perfectly in time with the flowers. She saw Stefan a few minutes after arriving, with him carrying what looked like a picnic and lamp. He smiled.

"Never had 'em!" I laughed. "But I'm sure they'll taste great!" As the two of them started walking, Elena weighed out the wooden stake in her pocket, feeling the smooth texture, testing the sharp tip. Eventually they got to a clearing right next to the water, and set down the tartan picnic mat. Eating and drinking, she actually found herself enjoying it. She completely forgot about her stake, and at the end of the night, they kissed. It was the most amazing kiss Elena had ever had, and they even arranged a second date. But, when Elena got home, she realised the mistake she had made.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am absolutely furious. I kissed him. No, correction, I kissed IT. But as well as being angry, I am not feeling guilty. Because in a way, I am in love with him. That's a strange feeling. Being in love with someone, but hating them at the same time. It's testing me. I am supposed to kill this man, not kiss him. I am crying while writing this, because my mum would be so disappointed in me. What do I do? Let my feelings take over, and not care about the fact that he's a vampire or kill him because of what he is?_

Elena Gilbert put down her diary, not wanting to taint the pages with her tears even more. She had to kill him. It was her duty, and nothing kept her away from doing her duty.

That night, Elena had an awful nightmare. She was at the waterfall with Stefan, where they were eating picnic food, and when she turned around to look at the scenery, and then turn back around, she saw that his face had become like a demon's, and he lunged in to kill her. That is when she woke up screaming, covered in sweat, palms clammy. She felt tears running down her face. Elena hated feeling vulnerable, as she was usually so strong.

Was she always going to feel like this?


	4. Rain, Rain

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are amazing, keep it up! Song Inspiration: A drop in the ocean by Ron Pope! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather;_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert;_

_But I'm holding you closer than most; you are my heaven_

9.26am, Mystic Falls High School

"Morning, Elena."

Elena's heart jumped when she heard Stefan say her name. After last night, well, she was terrified of every little thing she heard. She took a deep breath, and said 'hi' back.

"I'm looking forward to tonight!" He said.

"Oh yeah… right. A walk through the forest. Great." She mumbled back. Stefan frowned at her unenthusiastic tone.

"You don't sound very happy. I'm sorry, if you want to cancel that's fine. I, I won't bother you again." When he turned to walk away, Elena found herself running over to him, and convince him that she was just in a bad mood, and that she was really looking forward to the walk. Maybe she could keep her composure this time, and really try to kill him this time. She had to, even if she didn't want to.

6.44pm, Mystic Falls Forest

Elena stood on the edge of the forest waiting in the pouring rain, holding a large floral umbrella above her head. She dialled Stefan's number on her phone for the third time, and again, the automatic response from the phone company blared through the phone's speakers.

'_I'm sorry; the person you are calling is not available right now. Please leave a message after the tone.' *Beep*_

"Stefan, its Elena, the rain's coming down really hard out here. I'm sorry; I think we're going to have to cancel. Call me."

She put the phone down, looked around for any signs of Stefan, who was nowhere to be seen. When she turned around to walk home, a dark figure was there right in front of her. With ruffled dark hair and piercing blue eyes, she noticed that he was kind of attractive. She jumped with fright and said sorry, moving around from him, when he grabbed her arm.

"Um, excuse me?" She asked nervously.

"I have been watching you," The man said, in a confident, yet angry voice. "I know, that you know about me and my brother's secret." At first, she was confused, until something clicked in her mind; a puzzle piece being fitted. Vampire. _Vampire._ She was lucky to have her stake, and she ripped it out of her pocket so fast that she dropped it.

"That was a very bad move" he said, pinning her up against a nearby tree. Elena breathed heavily as the vampire leaned in, and she felt an agonizing pain shoot through her neck as the vampire's fangs pierced through her skin. She screamed and blood dripped down her throat as she felt herself fading ever so slowly. Suddenly, the pain was stopped and she fell to the ground where she faded into black.

She woke up about 5-10 minutes later, soaking wet and freezing in the forest, with a man who had ruffled hair and bright green eyes leaning over her, saying her name repeatedly, thanking God that she was ok. But Elena didn't want to speak, and started to close her eyes again. Stefan noticed this, and lifted her head up, bit his wrist and put it to her lips. As the liquid ran down her throat, she started to cough and squeal and move away from what was going on. Once the flow of the liquid had stopped, Elena coughed and gagged and scrambled at the ground pulling herself up. She looked at Stefan with horrified eyes, and ran off into the night. The last thing she heard him say was:

"_Elena!"_


	5. Talk to me

**Hello! Sorry, that my chapters have been short ;) Anyway, this one will be longer! I don't own any of the characters, and my song inspiration: Turning Tables by Adele**

_I won't, let you, close enough to hurt me;_

_No I won't risk you, for you to just desert me; _

_I can't give you, the heart you think you gave me;_

_It's time to say goodbye, to turning tables._

*Elena POV*

_Dear Diary,_

_Nothing could've prepared me for what happened tonight. Long story short, I was bitten by a vampire, but it wasn't Stefan. I don't know who it is, but I am so angered and terrified at the same time. As I was dying though, it gave me a chance to think of all the things I love about my life. Sweet, sweet Bonnie who was so funny and happy and caring. Insecure little Caroline who would sometimes not think before she spoke, but was sweet and kind anyway. Jeremy, the best little brother anyone could wish for, even if he used to be on drugs. Matt, lovely boy-next-door Matt who was always the nicest person ever. I've been so lucky with my life. I think Stefan saved my by making me drink his blood. I don't really know. I do know one thing though. _

_That school tomorrow is going to be hell. _

Mystic Falls High school

Elena's first lesson today was English, with art being her second. Both with Stefan. She had debated staying home that day, wondering if she could face the truth of the previous night's events, but she decided to come anyway. She wanted to keep life as normal as possible. During watching Romeo and Juliet in class, she was passed a note that read:

_Meet me by the woods on the edge of the school after Art Class. We really need to talk. I am so sorry for what happened. Stefan x_

Elena shuddered at the thought of having to talk to Stefan about what had happened. She'd gone from a strong, powerful huntress to a weak and innocent kitten. After art, she headed down to the edge of the school to meet Stefan where he was waiting, a stony yet ashamed look engraved on his pale face.

"I'm so sorry, Elena I really am. The person who bit you was my brother Damon; he's a vampire too but… more ruthless. And yes, I know that you're a hunter and all of that. But why didn't you tell me?" He looked hurt now. After tearing up, Elena spoke.

"I… I was planning to k, k, kill you." Her voice wavered. After a couple of seconds, Stefan finally replied.

"I know." This really struck Elena. He knew, all this time, and still wanted to be with her? It didn't make sense. "But I still love you." He said, with warmth in his eyes. Elena, still terrified, smiled back. "I love you too!" she said, tearing up with joy. They shared the rest of the next few minutes by kissing sweetly, passionately, until they needed to head of to their next class.

**I know this chapter is short (and a little fluffy!), the next will be longer! I love you guys for reviewing! ~ Ellena (My name )**


	6. Tick tock

**Hello! Sorry, that my chapters have been short ;) Anyway, this one will be longer! I don't own any of the characters, and my song inspiration: Sparks Fly, by Taylor Swift!**

_Drop everything now; meet me in the pouring rain;_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain; _

'_Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile;_

_Gimme with the green eyes baby as the lights go down; gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around._

'_Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile_

That night, Elena was woken by the sound of tapping on her window. Grabbing her stake-which she always kept by her bed- she made her way carefully to the closed window. She couldn't see out of it, because blinds were stuck and she couldn't open them to see out of the window. She carefully opened it, to find the face of a man with piercing blue eyes that were pools of mystery and raven black hair, as dark as the night sky. The eyes bored into hers, and she saw the man's lips moving.

"You will not scream. You will drop the stake, and let me in." the man said, with a smooth voice like melted chocolate. Elena found herself dropping the stake and saying 'come in'. Once the man had come in through the window, he spoke again.

"You will do everything I say. Now… do not make a sound. Close your eyes." Elena felt herself closing her eyes, and the next thing she knew, she was unconscious.

Elena woke up in a dusty old room, on a large four-poster bed. Sunlight poured through the only window, making dust seem like dazzling gold diamonds of light. There was a single rug, table and two large armchairs in the room as well as the bed, but that was it. She immediately checked herself over for injuries, but with only a few bruises and a minor cut above her right eyebrow, she deemed herself as 'fine'. She got up from the bed, dusting herself of as she went, and walked to the door. She tugged at the doorknob only to find that it was locked. From the outside. Elena sunk down onto the hard wood floor and started to cry. "Where _am _I?" She whispered to herself. Suddenly, the heard the brass knob on the door turning, so she got up quickly, trying to brush herself off. The door opened, and a man with raven black hair and sky blue eyes entered. The man who bit her. The man from last night. Elena tried to back away from him, but he grabbed her wrist before she could do so.

"We are going to have so much fun, sweet pea." He said, an evil smile lurking on his supermodel face. "Now… why don't we call your boyfriend?" He said, and Elena's eyes widened. He started to dial the number on his iPhone, and gave it to Elena.

"Hello?" A familiar voice chimed.

"Stefan? Stefan, it's me! Elena! You have to help me!" She sobbed.

"Elena? Thank God… Where are you? What's happened?" A very worried voice from the other end of the line cried. Before she could say anything else, the man snatched the phone of her, and put it to his ear.

"Hey, Stefan. It's Damon. How are you by the way?" He said mischievously. Elena heard shouting from the other end of the line.

"I can't tell you that Steffy, you see I'm having way too much fun with your girlfriend. If you want her back, you better do what I want. Get Katherine to come to me. But time's a ticking! She could be dead by the time you get here couldn't you Elena?"

"What?" Elena asked, eyes widening, jaw dropping. Suddenly, Damon ran over and bit her, hard. She screamed an ear-piercing scream. When Damon let go, he put the phone to his ear again.

"Elena!" She heard a voice shout from the phone.

"Tick-tock Stefan. Get. Katherine." Damon put the phone down, and smiled at Elena, his fangs caked in sticky, red blood. He suddenly ran at her and pinned her to the bed, and bit her neck again, the same place. Elena screamed and cried out in agony, hot, salty tears welling up. He bit the other side of her neck next, while she kept screaming and crying. He worked his way biting her along her shoulders; all down her arms, her waist, her hips. Down her legs and at her ankles. She was nearly unconscious by the time he had finished. He gave her just enough blood for her to survive. But would she survive much longer if he kept doing this?

**DUN DUN DUN! So Elena's been kidnapped, and the ransom is to get Katherine to Damon. What will happen next? Keep reviewing guys, I'm so grateful for them! **


	7. Curious Tragedy

**Hello! This chapter will be short because of 2 things: 1. Writers block just fits! THANKS SO MUCH IF YOU HAVE REVIEWED! I love you guys anyway… my song inspiration is Kelly Clarkson: Stronger (what doesn't kill you)**

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller;_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. _

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter;_

_Doesn't mean I'm over because you're gone._

For the next few days, every few hours, Damon would bite Elena, working his way from her neck to her ankles. He would keep feeding her blood so she would survive. If she didn't do what he wanted her to do, he would threaten to turn her into a vampire the one thing she feared most. She was kept in the same room, with only a little bit of food and water each day. After just over a week, she was allowed out of the room, and went down stairs to see Stefan, and someone who looked exactly like herself. Her eyes widened, as Stefan came over and kissed her.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" He exclaimed.

"Y, you too…" She said, looking extremely worried. "Stefan, who is she?" Elena cried out. "She looks exactly like me!" Stefan sighed, and explained to Elena.

"This is Katherine. My ex."

"And my ex!" Damon butted in.

"The manipulative so-and-so turned me and Damon into vampires. Looks like my brother obviously hasn't gotten over her." Damon shot Stefan a look that could kill. "Anyway, you and Katherine are related. The Petrova bloodline. You are a doppelganger; an exact replica in looks." Elena's mouth dropped to the floor. Katherine said nothing, staring at Elena with an inquisitive look, until Damon finally butted in.

"Well thank you Stefan. Very much appreciated. In fact I'm so appreciative... I'm going to do this!" Damon ran over to Elena at an inhumanly fast speed, and twisted her neck that a very sickly, loud snap was heard. Elena's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell to the ground, dead.


	8. The scars that burn me, I am a freak

**Hello! This chapter will be short because of 2 things: 1. Writers block just fits! THANKS SO MUCH IF YOU HAVE REVIEWED! I love you guys Righty Ho! Song Inspiration: Check yes Juliet by We are the kings.**

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back;_

_They'll tear us apart, if, you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your heart; don't say we're not meant to be;_

_Run, baby, run, forever will be,_

_You and me_

Elena woke up, gasping, in an old room, with candles all around her. She felt someone holding up her head, crying, shouting thank you to someone she couldn't see. Elena instantly recognised the voice.

"Bonnie?"

"Elena! Thank God you're safe!" She said, crying with joy.

"What's going on?" She asked, very confused.

"Long story short- I'm a witch. And I know about the vampire stuff, Stefan, you getting kidnapped, Damon snapping your neck everything. Damon killed you Elena and you would've become a vampire because you had vampire blood in your system. I channelled some other witches' power and brought you back to life!" It took a few minutes for Elena to process the information. Bonnie, sweet, innocent little Bonnie was a witch? She had _died?_

"I... ok?" She managed to squeak out. Elena tried to get up, but Bonnie pushed her back down.

"Whoa there… you need to take it slowly and calmly. You just came back from the dead, after all." Elena felt herself fading into black.

"Sleep. Stefan's on his way, he's gonna take you back to your house, ok?" Bonnie ruffled Elena's hair, as darkness took over.

Elena woke up a little while later in her bed with Stefan leaning over her.

"Hey." He whispered, smiling.

"Mmm…" Elena mumbled groggily. She opened her eyes more, rubbing the sleep-dust out of them.

"How are you feeling?" He stroked her face sweetly.

"I'm ok."

"I'm so glad that you are. I was so worried about you. Now before we do anything, I'm gonna have to check you over. Bonnie wrapped you up in a blanket, so I haven't had a chance to see any injuries. Can you sit up?" He asked, with a serious look on his face. Elena pushed herself up, and Stefan checked her neck first. It was almost healed but with the ghost of puncture scars. He lifted the cover off of Elena, and gasped. She was covered in scars from Damon. She even had one under her left eye, and on her jaw. They were all over her back, legs, arms and ankles. Once she'd noticed, she started to cry.

"Hey, hey, shh." Stefan tried to soothe her. "Don't cry."

"I look like a freak." Elena sniffled.

"Don't you _ever_ call yourself a freak!" Stefan said, hugging her in his arms. "Damon is the freak. You, you are beautiful inside and out. Scars don't matter, they don't make a person. You are kind and strong and unique girl. I love you whatever you look like, and I won't ever stop to keep you safe. Ok?"

"That's so amazing, I love you too! Thank you for cheering me up, but…" Elena trailed off.

"But what?"

"I'm so scared... of Damon, and even of you. So I need you to do something."

"Anything."

"I think Damon used mind control on me, to make me do whatever he said and to make me go with him."

"He compelled you…" Stefan eyes were going a crimson colour.

"Can you take it off?" She asked, so hopeful.

"It doesn't work like that." Elena started to cry harder.

"I can never go back to being a hunter!"

"I think we've got other things to worry about." Stefan sighed.

"Like what?"

"Like when Damon finds out that you're not dead, or a vampire."

**Please leave a review, and remember, no copyright infringement intended!**


	9. Still scarred, but not scared

**Hello from grey old England! I am so grateful for all the amazing reviews! My song inspiration was Alexis Jordan- How you like me now?**

_I bet that you regret the day you left, _

'_Cause I'm doing fine and you're a mess_

_Well let me ask you how do you like me now, how you like me now?_

_Didn't understand what I could be, everything I was you couldn't see,_

_Well let me ask you how do you like me now, how you like me, how you, how you like me now?_

"Can you come over today?" Stefan asked Elena over the phone.

"Sure... will Damon be there?" Elena replied nervously.

"Over my dead body."

"Good. Meet you at four PM?"

"Sounds great. I love you." Stefan said.

"I love you too!" She said back, and put down the phone. At four O'clock she headed over to Stefan's house, where he was already waiting.

"Hey!" He said to her, more perky than usual.

"Hey. So what did you wanna talk about?" Elena asked back.

"Come inside, we need to talk." They both walked inside the antique house, and sat on then sofas in front of a cosy fire.

"How are you feeling, truthfully?" Elena took a few moments to reply.

"Confused. Broken. I hate the fact that before, when I was hunting, I thought that if any vampires bit me, I could take it and kill the vampire. But now… even thinking about it makes me upset. I don't want to feel like this!"

"It'll all be ok, Elena, I promise." Stefan soothed, putting a hand on her knee.

"How can you promise that Stefan, how?" She felt herself tearing up.

"I just can. I love you, and you have to trust me."

"I need something to stop me from being so scared…" Elena suddenly had a brainwave. "Bite me!"

"_What?"_

"Bite me. But gently, and this way, when I think about it, I won't be so scared anymore."

"It's too risky." Stefan argued.

"No it's not! Please, Stefan, I need this." Elena pleaded. "_Please_" Stefan sighed before agreeing. He held her wrist in his hands.

"If I drink yours, you drink mine." Elena hesitated then nodded. Suddenly, Stefan's eyes shone as red as blood, and the veins under his eyes were blackish-blue. Bright, white fangs protruded from his lips, as he bit his own wrist. He then bit Elena's wrist.

"Ah!" Elena cried out in pain, but it soon subsided. She then felt his wrist come up to her lips, and the weird tasting liquid dripped down her throat. She drank it reluctantly, until she found herself liking it. It wasn't like Damon's; it was sweeter, and she felt the Stefan really wanted to give it to her. Once they'd finished, Elena smiled. She wasn't so afraid anymore.

"Thank you." She said, feeling good for the first time in a long time.

"It's ok, you needed this." He said back, smiling at her.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Oh, I know."

Elena laughed, a familiar sound unheard for a very long while. Stefan smiled even more.

"It's so good to hear you laughing." He said to her.

"It feels good to laugh. Now, let's go do something a bit crazy!"

"Like what?" He asked, a smirk on his perfect face.

"You tell me!"

"Ok, why don't we book tickets, and go to London!"

"London?"

"We need a holiday."

"You're right. Anyway, I don't have to clear it with anyone, since I live alone."

"I'll book tickets now then!" Once Stefan had paid, and Elena had tried and failed to convince Stefan to pay her fare, they started packing, as they were getting the next available flight: the day after tomorrow.


	10. Touch down in London

**Hello from grey old England! I am so grateful for all the amazing reviews! My song inspiration: Maddi Jane (cover, originally by Demi Lovato) - skyscraper **

_You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

_2 days later_

"So, are you excited?" Stefan asked Elena while they sat first class on the way to London.

"Yeah! I've never been to England before. What's it like? Is there Afternoon tea? Is everything red, white and blue? What about the queen?" Elena asked, bouncing in her seat.

"Slow down there. Yes there is afternoon tea, but not many people go and have it, because not everyone is 'posh'. Lot's of London souvenirs are red, white and blue because it's the national colours, but it's not completely overloaded with Union Jacks. The Queen lives in Buckingham Palace, and only comes out on visits or special occasions- like her Jubilee next year, or the Royal Wedding between Kate and William. And yes- there are beefeaters outside the palace. It's not as stereotypical as you'd think it is." Stefan explained, smiling. Elena laughed at her own ignorance. Of course it wouldn't be like what she thought. After four more hours of lounging in comfy chairs, and being pampered in first class, they touched down in London Heathrow Airport.

Once they entered the room of the glossy hotel they were staying in, Elena's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh. My. God." She said, bewildered.

"You like?" Stefan said, smiling.

"Me love!" She cried, taking in the room. It was huge, with a beautiful king size four poster bed, covered in white and pink sheets. There was a huge ensuite complete with a 'Jacuzzi mode' in the huge bath. A pink, long rectangular stool was at the end of the bed, and cute, bright lights dotted the wooden panelled wall. A very large wall-to-wall window lined one wall, sending a stream of sunlight through the window.

"You really didn't have to go to all this trouble!"

"Of course I did! Now, shall we go get lunch?"

"Yes! But before that…" She went over to him and kissed him straight on the lips.

"I love you," She smiled. "So, so much."

"I love you too."

"I'll go run and get out a jacket from my suitcase." She said, and ran into the little hallway in the room where they had left their bags, and Stefan wondered around the room. Once Elena came back, Stefan found that Elena was wearing a tight scarf, and had put foundation on the scars on her jaw and under her eye.

"Ready!" She said happily.

"No, your not," Stefan said, winding the scarf off of her neck, revealing the crescent moon shaped scars. "You don't have to hide them." He went into the bathroom and found a cloth, and wiped away the makeup. Elena put her head down. She just didn't want people to _stare._

"They won't." Stefan reassured.

"They won't what?" Elena asked quizzically.

"Stare." He replied.

"Oh." She hadn't realised she'd been talking aloud.

"C'mon. Let's go have fun, remember?" He smiled a gesture in which she returned.

"Yeah!"

They headed off into the streets of London, oblivious to the blue-eyed figure standing in the shadows.


	11. We're not alone

**Whoop! We've had loads of snow this weekend in Britain :') Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS! 22! Let's try and get up to 25, or even 30 shall we? Song inspiration: Enchanted by Taylor Swift!**

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go,_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

"You booked a _private pod?_" Elena exclaimed, climbing on to an empty pod on the London Eye. Stefan nodded, smiling.

"But, but than must've cost a fortune!" She gasped.

"Not when you've saved up a century and half worth of money." Stefan said, chuckling. They rode up slowly, taking pictures as they went.

"London is so beautiful," Elena breathed, standing at the large window. London looked beautiful, with pretty white snow falling from the cloudy sky. Stefan walked over to her, and put his hands on her waist.

"Not as beautiful as you," He said. He cupped her face in his face, and kissed her on the lips, on the scar under her eye, and the one on her jaw. They watched London from the sky, and stayed in a blissful embrace for most of the ride. Elena looked at the pod in front of her that was just unloading, and swore that she saw a raven haired figure with a familiar arrogant smirk. She did a double take, to find that there was no one like that there. Stefan noticed the concern on her face, and frowned.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Huh?" Elena said as if snapping back into the real world. "Oh, y, yeah. I, I'm fine."

The rest of their days in London were peaceful. They went shopping, they went to the aquarium, and because it was winter, they even went ice skating. It wasn't until the last day that something extremely unexpected happened. They were walking along a very quiet cobblestone street where little old sweet shops and pretty little teashops and candle makers dwelled. It was early evening, and Elena and Stefan and just come out of 'Toot Sweet', the 120 year old sweet shop that sold all of the old sweets, even the ones from the 1800's. They stood outside the shop, delicate little snowflakes peppering their pale faces as they fed each other chocolate raisins and sherbet lemons. Stefan traced Elena's jaw line, and cupped her face in his hands. As he leant in she closed her eyes, and suddenly got the chilling feeling that they weren't alone. Elena opened her eyes, and her ears pricked as her hunter instinct in her blood kicked in. Stefan had his eyes open too, brow furrowed, keeping Elena's face still in his hands. She lifted a finger up and put it on his lips.

"We're not alone" She mouthed. He looked up, taking his hands off of her face. His eyes opened wider as if he'd seen a ghost, and turned to Elena with a very worried look.

"It's Damon" He said, as he pulled her into a protective embrace.

**Short chapter this time guys! I love you all for reviewing and I'm sorry I haven't reviewed sooner, there's been chaos with the snow, mixed in with the fact that I'm unfortunately ill :-( Will update soon, please please PLEASE review!**


	12. Playing Games

**Helloooooo! Right, I hope the chapter is good, I am so happy with all of the great reviews, the best gift a writer could ask for :') My song inspiration this time was Christina Perry's Jar of Hearts :D **

_Who do you think you are, running round leaving scars?_

_Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart._

_You're going to catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul,_

_So don't come back for me, who do you think you are?_

"_**It's Damon" He said, as he pulled her into a protective embrace. **_

Elena's eyes widened in fear at the chilling name. Horrid memories came flooding back.

"No," She felt tears well up in her eyes. "No, no, no, no ,no!" She sobbed, pushing him away for a reason of which she didn't know why. Stefan shushed her, and wiped away the tears.

"Stay strong for me." He said as comfortingly. "Damon!" he called to the dark, snowy sky. "We know you're out here. Show yourself, _brother._" He said the last word with venom. A dark figure walked out of the shadows, slowly clapping.

"Hurrah! Three cheers for Stefan. You finally found me." He said, an evil smirk lurking on his arrogant face. He turned to look at Elena, and his smile quickly disappeared. "I killed you!" He said angrily. Elena took a few moments to make herself feel strong and answered back.

"A witch friend of mine brought me back to life."

"_Witches_. I should have known. But hey, maybe it's a good thing that you're alive. It means I get to have a little fun with you!" he pondered. Elena snuggled into Stefan, shaking. Then, Damon's expression changed to a look of arrogance and evil.

"Actually... why don't we let Stefan have some fun!" He ran over to Stefan at an inhuman speed, and pushed him.

"Don't you ever imagine it? Don't you ever imagine what her blood tastes like huh?" Damon pushed Stefan again.

"Damon, stop it." Damon pushed Stefan again, ignoring his request. "Damon, stop!"

"You must've imagined it! It's amazing Stefan…" He smiled, and then crossed the line. "I would know." At that Stefan lunged at Damon, his beautiful face twisted with snarling rage. He was on edge right now, not a good sign. They fought it out, punching and kicking each other, Elena trying to figure out what to do. Before she could do anything, Damon ran over to Elena and pushed her, sending her flying into a stone wall, covered in moss and tiny little red flowers, lit in the night up by dim lamplight. Her head smacked into the wall, and sticky crimson liquid ran down a large cut on the side of her forehead. Blood. She closed her eyes, growing weaker, but not before she saw Damon smirk at her and run away. Stefan must've seen her get hit, as he was impossibly quick over to her. She opened her eyes weakly to see Stefan's beautiful face, his eyes glazed over red; dark veins sprouting under his eyes; sharp white fangs protruding from his lips. All at the sight of her blood. He hesitantly reached out a pale hand and two fingers touched the blood on her head. He put it to his lips, and swallowed. He suddenly had hungry but ashamed eyes.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered, and sunk his fangs into her throat.

"Ah!" She cried out, at the sharp jolt of pain. "Stefan… please… stop!" She lifted up her hands with the little strength she had, and tried to push him away. Suddenly, the pain stopped, and Stefan stared at her, utterly ashamed of himself. Elena was so weak from blood-loss, that she shut her eyes, to exhausted and mad at Stefan to do anything more. She felt soft, sturdy hands gently pick her up as if she would snap if they handled her any rougher. Then as if in a blur, she was whisked off into the night.


	13. Can't keep it up much longer

**Helloooo! OMG, it seems to be snowing AGAIN. Oh yes! *Punches air appreciatively* FabbyDabbyDoo. Anyway, I am loving writing this story so I will carry on with it for a very, very long time :D My song inspiration for this time was haunted by Taylor Swift!**

_C'mon, c'mon, don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted,_

_C'mon, c'mon, don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out,_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone, can't turn back now I'm_

_Haunted_

Elena woke up about an hour later in a fiery mood.

"Elena! I'm so, so sorry, are you ok?" Stefan asked franticly once she had woken up.

"Don't talk to me." Elena growled, jumping out of bed and starting to pack.

"Elena, please-''

"I don't want to hear it Stefan! Leave me alone." She turned away from him and started to cry.

"Elena, listen to me!" He walked over to her and put his hands on her waist. "I am so sorry. I know you can never forgive me, but please-''

"No, Stefan!" She said angrily, pushing his hands off of her waist. "You really hurt me." She whispered through her tears. She turned back to pack, and they stayed silent all the way to the airport.

Once they had arrived in Mystic Falls the taxi took them to Elena's house where Elena was still mad at Stefan.

"Goodbye, Stefan" She said quietly. He replied goodbye back, still ashamed of himself. She went into her house, jumped on her bed and cried. This wasn't right. He had hurt her, and it was more than just the pain of the bite. It was deeper, more emotional. She didn't feel scared of him, of course not. She was feeling pure, raw betrayal and sadness. Suddenly, her iPhone made a kind of 'ping' noise, indicating that she had a message. She picked it up, and read the message.

**We really need to talk, please. I'm afraid that you're in danger- and it's not Damon. –S x **

She sighed angrily, knowing she couldn't put off seeing him much longer. She replied with:

**Fine. But I'm NOT happy about it. Will be over in 15-E**

Stefan replied with a thank you, and a few minutes later, Elena was heading off to the boarding house while the rain splattered at the windows of her car.

Soon enough they were sitting in Stefan's living room, in front of a warm, cosy fire.

"Okay. You got me here. What's so dangerous?" Elena said flatly.

"You see, Damon has friends, dangerous friends. And now that Damon's annoyed, no doubt his friends will know about it. They're tired of playing games, Elena. They now want you dead. They're not going to stop until you are." He replied sadly.

"What are you suggesting?" said Elena, confused.

"There are many of them, and even with your hunter abilities you won't be able to fight them all off."

"What are you saying Stefan?" She demanded.

"I think that, you know, if you'd be okay with it… I think you should turn into a vampire."

"_What?" _She said quietly, her eyes burning with white-hot anger. "You're telling me, a vampire hunter who _was_ strong and secure, someone who hated vampires who was then almost destroyed multiple times both physically and emotionally, then nearly killed by her so-called boyfriend, to turn into a vampire?"

"Elena, it's the only way to keep you safe."

"You're crazy." She muttered. "You're insane." She got up and stormed off towards the door.

"Elena wait. "He said, but it was too late. The heavy oak door had just slammed before Stefan ran out the door with her. He saw her speed-walking to her car. God, he was mad at her. He ran over to her at a tremendous speed slamming her into a tree.

"Don't you understand Elena?" He shook her shoulders. "I keep saying sorry, but you're stubbornness is too much. I'm trying to protect you from the people that are trying to kill you!" He cried. At this Elena felt tears well up and spill over her eyelashes.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so scared Stefan, I'm so scared of him. I hate him!" She sobbed. Stefan softened up immensely before saying,

"I know me too."

"I love you Stefan"

"I love you too, Elena." As they pulled each other into a loving embrace.

**Talk about a love rollercoaster, huh? ;) **


End file.
